


Confession

by thatcrispyperson



Series: The ship that you never knew existed [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, a tiny hint on gakupo being a bottom for the next work, just two misunderstood idiots, wow i really like this ship huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrispyperson/pseuds/thatcrispyperson
Summary: When Gakupo and Teto decide they want to tell each other how they feel. There is just one problem... Gakupo is afraid of getting rejected.
Relationships: Kamui Gakupo/Kasane Teto
Series: The ship that you never knew existed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673728
Kudos: 2





	Confession

“Sorry for being late, Kasane.” Gakupo said.

Gakupo was not late but he did want to get there earlier than Teto. He had finally decided to confess his feelings to Teto. Gakupo wanted to do it a couple of days back but, after talking with Gumi he learned he was scared. What he was scared of exactly was: rejection. Though, Gakupo always had confidence; he never had feelings for some as strong as this. This was the first time he felt like he found someone who could welcome all of him. She was a one of a kind, that made him feel safe. Just thinking about her made his heart flutter.

“Oh! You didn’t come in late at all!” Teto said.

Gakupo wasn’t the only one who grew feelings though. The truth is Teto was confused because, in the beginning of their relationship Gakupo just said date me without knowing her before that meeting. Then when she learned slowly about this man she saw sides of him that were cute. One being is that he is completely hopeless when it comes to girls. Another thing is when he does this cute smile when he faces Teto. She just couldn't help but to fall for this idiot.

“Let’s get going then!” Teto said.

With that the two went to a small store. The stores they usually went to were in alleyways and holes in the walls. They don’t know when they started to have these weekly hang-outs. Gakupo first came to sing with her… then it slowly became this friend's meeting.

“How does this look?” Gakupo asked while holding it up to his face. The thing was a mask that was made of black lace. 

“It looks good!” Teto said with thumbs up. When Teto turned around to see Gakupo’s face, she felt her heartbeat start to speed up a bit. The mask fit him pretty well, almost like it was made for him. Every little beautifully stitched rose made his purplish blue eyes stand out. Almost like it was sucking her in but, where.

“Pftt-” Gakupo almost let out a laugh.

“What?” Teto asked.

Gakupo pointed towards a mirror. That’s when Teto saw what he was laughing at. She had forgotten that the cowboy hat with a big poofy beard was on her. To be more specific on her face. Well, not like she was going to waste this opportunity to flirt. Even though she never had a boyfriend, she still knows how to the tiniest of flirt at least.

“Don’t I look sexy?” Teto pointed finger guns at Gakupo. 

“Well, we should get going!” Gakupo took off the mask and the hat off Teto. Then he quickly walked out of the store. Even though Gakupo is not afraid to admit it… he still thought Teto looked good. His face felt as if it was burning up with that question replaying in his head. Why does she have to be so attractive! He thought to himself.

“Hey wait up!” Teto said while trying to keep up.

“Are you hungry? I am, let's go eat!” Gakupo suggested. Why did she Have to make him feel like this. Gakupo felt trapped. He wants to confess but the more time he spends with the more scared he gets. 

The two of them stopped by this cute cafe. The mood was awkward now. Teto had felt as if she did something wrong. Maybe she shouldn’t try and flirt. Teto thought the first time he confessed to her was a joke so why now would anything change. No! Something did change! It was her that changed. Teto knew what she needed to do now! 

When both of them were done, Teto grabbed Gakupo’s hand and took them somewhere. She had called a cab and told the man to take them to this one special park. 

“Where are we going?” Gakupo asked. Gakupo’s heart could not calm down and he was worried that Teto might hear it. Just the simple holding of his hand and he was already swooned. 

“Don’t worry. This place is amazing at night!” Teto responded. When the cab reached their destination she paid him. Once again Teto grabbed his hand and took him to a bench next to the lake. The lake itself during the day was nothing but at night it looked like a galaxy.

“Kasane, why a- are we here?” Gakupo said but, while he said that Teto locked their hands together and sat right next to him. The last thing she did was rest her head on Gakupo’s shoulder. Gakupo could Teto and all the warmth that’s covering his side. He felt himself slowly and oddly becoming calm. Though he didn’t want to think about his face becoming red he’s pretty sure it did. 

“Hey, Kamui… I have something to tell you” Teto said quietly. 

“Actually I have something to tell you first! Look Kasane I-” Gakupo was cut off mid sentence. Teto covered his mouth. 

“I think I know what you’re going to say and let me do one thing before you do” Teto was expecting him to say no. Instead he just nodded sadly. Gakupo thought she was going to slap him, push him or something that indicated rejection. 

“Alright,” Gakupo said.  
“Ok, close your eyes” Teto said and Gakupo complied. While Gakupo was clenching his teeth. He felt Teto gently put her hands on his face. Then the thing he didn’t expect at all happened. She kissed him. It wasn’t the type of kiss he gave Gumi that one time: which was a peck. No, this kiss was different. It started slow and slowly got deep. Gakupo could feel himself melt into this person who held his heart. He felt warm and cozy. Soon Teto broke off and faced him. Both of them slightly breathing hard. 

“I’m sorry… I just wanted to kiss you before you reject me. So, let me say one th-” Teto was then grabbed into a hug. 

“I would never reject you! Teto I really love you! More than anyone!” Gakupo said into the night while holding Teto close. Teto then pushed herself out of the hug.

“No way! So then I was worrying for nothing! Gakupo listen up, I love you too!” she grabbed his clothing and pulled him into another kiss. This time more aggressive and short. “ I’m embarrassed and see you tomorrow!” she said while running off with a huge smile.

“Bye” Gakupo waved. Gakupo was still in a daze from everything that just happened and especially that second kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhh... the next work might be smut (*///*)


End file.
